


Becoming Shameless

by pastelprince



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Camboy Akira, Dildos, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Voice Kink, camboy au, iwai's got a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: Iwai discovers something about Akira that he shouldn't have.He's quietly obsessed by it.





	Becoming Shameless

Iwai swore that finding that video had been a complete accident. Well - a half-accident. Well - it hadn’t been entirely intentional.

 

He really should have just closed the tab and forgotten that he had ever seen it. All he had wanted to do was use Kaoru’s laptop to look up the weather for tomorrow - it had been the closest device to him in the room at the time, and he really hadn’t been expecting the sight that awaited him after it booted out of sleep mode.

 

It wasn’t any of Iwai’s business what kind of porn his teenage son looked at. Nor did it bother him if he was gay. Iwai had been interested in looking at plenty of similar things when he had been that age himself.

 

He may have raised his eyebrows upon seeing the unexpected images, but still, he was just going to ignore the page and go about his business as intended. The cursor was hovering over the little ‘x’ just as a familiar head full of curly hair caught his eye. He practically got whiplash from how fast he leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. The icon was too small to see properly, but the boy’s pale skin shined oh-so brightly through the screen, the artificial light going straight to Iwai’s retinas. He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

 

It certainly looked a lot like him. And he could’ve sworn the cursor was moving by itself until it was over the video icon, highlighting the big red letters at the corner, which read “LIVE”. Before he really thought about the implications his actions may have, Iwai clicked the link.

 

The page loaded. It was titled “JokerOfHearts’ stream”, a thousand different emojis and icons littered the screen, and the chat placed to the side of the video was overflowing with so many comments that Iwai could barely even find the time to read them before they floated off into the aether. He did, however see countless dirty words. But mere words, as dirty as they were, still did not prepare him for quite how dirty the video that popped up in the middle of the screen was.

 

There was no mistaking the pretty face that greeted him there, despite the fact that he’d never seen this kind of expression on Akira’s face before. However, his gaze lingered on Akira’s face for only a short second - it was very hard to ignore the fact that he was lying back with his ass in the foreground of the shot, and that a huge dildo was plunged deep inside his hole.

 

“Ah-” An extremely lewd-sounding soft moan made its way out of the muffled laptop speakers as Akira dropped his mouth open in pleasure.

 

Iwai wasn’t sure if he was breathing at all. All he could do was stare, unblinking, as Akira’s hard cock twitched every time he penetrated himself with the plastic item. Not to mention he could clearly see the toy stretching him right open, the pink skin there shining with lube - how was it possible for him to fit that entire thing in there?? Every time he drew it out, its length seemed to go on forever, only for the whole thing to be then pushed back inside as Akira quivered around it.

 

A tight feeling coiling around Iwai’s gut and into his pants brought him out of his daze in a shock. He exited out of the tab faster than lightning, his large hands shaking as he did so.

 

Okay. _Okay._

 

Firstly, there was no way he was going to let himself get all hot over a guy who was half his age. Secondly, did Akira have any idea just how dangerous those sites could be? What if the wrong person recognised him in public, or if someone leaked his identity - he may have been stronger than he looked, with that lithe, long body of his - but still, he’d be no match for three or four big guys. And finally, what on earth could that brat need so much money for? Honestly, the salary Iwai gave him was a lot more generous than the pay for any normal part-time job would give, and he hadn’t even considered that Akira might be struggling for money at all. Akira had even told him before about yet another job he had at the florists’ in the station. Surely, both of those jobs would make up for his living costs.

 

He couldn’t have gotten wrapped up in anything suspicious, could he? Debt, drugs, abuse - Iwai could think of a number of things which might have left him so desperate for money that he was driven to taking on this kind of job. However, he couldn’t imagine that Akira was in that kind of trouble, what with how carefree he always acted. Was that just so - an act? Iwai’s mind was whirling with curiosity and worry.

 

Because he was. Genuinely worried, that is. And he could fool himself into thinking that that was the reason why he simply couldn’t stop thinking about Akira on that livestream. That was what the logical half of his brain told him. But as the evening went on, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the illogical half of his brain in check.

 

He was obsessed with the way Akira’s waist tapered in so much at his middle, and the way his narrow shoulders shook as he had pushed the toy in deeper. His usually pale cheeks had turned completely red as he flushed with the pleasure of it, his tangled curls sticking to his delicate face with sweat. And those _sounds_ \- Iwai knew that they may not have been genuine, as performing usually goes, but he still could not possibly get those small, desperate gasps out of his head. He couldn’t have seen any more than 15 seconds of the stream, and yet the entirety of that moment seemed to be etched perfectly into his brain forever.

 

3am. He’d been trying to sleep for two hours now, but to no avail. Akira’s parted lips and flushed skin stuck to his mind. And his dick was absolutely rock hard against the mattress, with not even the tiniest sign of going down any time soon.

 

_Sigh._

 

He knew what was going on, and couldn’t fool himself with simple concerns of safety any longer. He may have had no intention of seeing the part-timer in a sexual light, but his dick had certainly been immediately interested, and there was no stopping it. Akira was hot. Cute. Sexy - whatever your adjective of choice may be for somebody as attractive as him. And Iwai couldn’t stop thinking about fucking him, no matter how hard he tried. He gave in, and reluctantly got out of bed with a groan, confining himself to the bathroom. _God._ If he didn’t do it, he wasn’t going to be getting a minute of sleep that night.

 

“I’m the fuckin’ worst.”

 

His own voice echoed off the tiled walls, eyes closed as he shamefully pulled his bottoms down to his knees to wrap a palm around his length. If he were to be completely honest with himself, it felt better than it had in years. His senses were heightened, his sexual interest returning to him for the first time in a long while. His dick was pulsing against his own hand with the mere thought of that video.

 

He thought of how his own cock would look sheathed inside Akira’s innermost walls, and how he would cry out with those pretty lips as Iwai gripped at his pale thighs, nails digging into his soft skin as he thrusted as deep as he possibly could. Then he thought of how tight that pink hole would be around him, and how it would feel to release right there into him - and he came. A lot. His fingers were extremely sticky with the evidence of how he’d pleasured himself thinking of that brat.

 

“God,” he whispered with a low, shaky breath. “I’m fuckin’ terrible.”

 

The evidence was speedily collected into some tissue, and flushed down the toilet.

 

 

 

He couldn’t look Akira in the eye when he came into work the next day.

 

The small bell at the door tinkled as Akira came in, and even though Iwai made a point not to allow any kind of reaction to his arrival, he could smell that godforsaken perfume that he always wore. It smelt good on him.

 

“Good morning, Iwai-san,” he greeted, coming over to place his things behind the counter.

 

“Mhm,” Iwai grunted in reply, not even peeking out from behind his magazine as he did so. Last night’s events flashed through his mind involuntarily.

 

“What would you like me to do today?”

 

_Well, ya could suck my di-_

 

“Uhh,” Iwai forcibly pulled his mind out of the depths of the gutter. “There are a couple’a models in the back that could do with a new coat of paint. Guessin’ ya know what to do by now,” Iwai kicked his feet up onto the counter, trying his best to appear completely nonchalant.

 

“Of course. Leave it to me.” Iwai caught Akira’s lilted grin out of the corner of his eye, and he then disappeared into the back room. A sigh left his lips of his own accord.

 

At least with Akira out of his sight, he could calm down a little.

 

Before he even _thought_ about making a move on that brat, the concern for his safety came first. Iwai himself had been in plenty of extremely dangerous situations revolving money before, and he too, had done reckless things in order to get through them. He was fond of Akira as a person; he was independent, confident, and kind, and Iwai genuinely enjoyed working with and spending time with him. It genuinely resonated a feeling of sadness in him, if it were the case that Akira was caught up in a similar situation with the wrong kinds of people, just like he had been all those years ago. In spite of the fact that he may have had less-than-innocent feelings about the guy, he felt he had a duty as his friend - to watch his back, as he knew Akira would watch his in return. He could put his desires away for that.

 

After around two hours, Akira emerged from the back room, and Iwai made a point to turn and make eye contact this time.

 

“Y’all done?”

 

“Yeah, it’s all good. I’ve left them out to dry, so make sure not to touch them any time soon,” Akira smiled, somewhat of a teasing tone to his voice. Iwai sighed.

 

“What d’ya think I am, a newbie? Not all of us started in this business within the past year.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said more softly. “Is there anything else that needs doing?”

 

“Nah, y’can go home early today kid. But I’d like to talk to ya ‘bout somethin’,” Iwai sucked harder on the lollipop stuck in between his lips.

 

“Oh? What is it? Should I be worried?” Akira asked, a genuinely surprised expression woven through his raised eyebrows.

 

“Nothin’ to worry ‘bout as such, but there are some times that I… ya know we’re pretty good buddies by now, yeah? I wanna make sure there ain’t nothin’... bothering you,” Iwai explained. Saying it, with Akira right in front of him, he started to feel kind of lame. Akira shook his head.

 

“Sure, of course we are. But I’m doing great, thanks.”

 

“Kid, listen-,” agitation arose in his tone. “When I was your age, I got inta plenty of bad shit, with shitty guys. I know how tough things like money can be at those kinds’a times. I pretended there weren’t nothin’ wrong with me, but I woulda done anything for a bit more cash to survive,” Iwai leaned back on his chair. “Guess what I’m sayin’ is… y’know you can talk to me ‘bout anything. No need for pretendin’ everything’s okay. If ya need more money, I can do what I can to help so ya don’t end up swimmin’ in the deep end. S’not like I can raise your salary that much higher, though. But I do know some people who’ll give you loans for a good deal, and-”

 

“Iwai-san,” Akira interrupted him with a serious, composed tone. Iwai blinked at him in a daze, his cool aesthetic deconstructed for just a second. “Really, I mean it when I say that if I have any troubles, you’ll be the first to know. But I’m not struggling in any way. Plus, the salary you give me is already more than enough,” he chuckled. Iwai found himself a little speechless.

 

“Are ya sure?”

 

“Positive,” Akira nodded. “Thank you, though. If that’s all, then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Did he really not get through to him? Was his pride more important to him than his survival, or-?

 

“Yeah, you got it. Take care, kid,” Iwai clapped a palm to his arm, before Akira headed towards the door, excusing himself with a bow.

 

 

Once Kaoru went to his bedroom after dinner, Iwai was left with a moral dilemma. He was extremely curious as to whether Akira was streaming tonight or not, and it was mainly from a place of desire, much to his own dismay.

 

And so there he was, sitting at his laptop in a very rigid sitting position, staring affrontedly at the blank page. His fingertips hovered over the keyboard, the link of the site already well-memorised from yesterday. Really, what was he so afraid of? It was none of his concern what the guy chose to do, and by watching his stream, Iwai was doing exactly what Akira wanted people to do. Since when had he had any reservations about having sexual relations with someone, no matter whether they were an acquaintance or not?

 

He supposed the difference was that he really liked Akira, and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings by… _using_ him behind his back.

 

Fuck. He was really going soft; he had it so fucking bad. It was the first time he had harboured such romantic feelings for someone in decades. Although, that didn’t mean that he _didn’t_ want to absolutely destroy him. In fact, all the more so.

 

After that thought, his fingers moved of their own accord. He brought up the site, and typed Akira’s username into the search box.

 

Just in time.

 

The timer read that he would be going live in just five minutes, and the chat was already blown up with his regulars waiting for him. Just how much money was he making off of these guys? The view count was already in the hundreds despite the fact that nothing had appeared on-screen yet, aside from the countdown.

 

**_omg joker’s online_ **

 

**_wear something cute_ **

 

**_Already hard_ **

 

**_lol wtf whos this guy_ **

 

**_c’monnn we wanna see Joker_ **

 

The messages continued to pour in. Iwai also felt very on edge with the thought of what was to come, and his fingertips began to feel vaguely numb.

 

Finally, the timer reached zero, and Akira’s sly grin appeared on-screen. At a first glance, he appeared exceedingly normal, with the light of his computer screen reflecting off his glasses, and he was clad in a plain grey t-shirt.

 

“Good evening, everyone,” he smiled at the camera, his tone laced with a sexy softness to it that he didn’t usually use. “I hope you’re all having a good night.”

 

Even just with Akira’s face and voice, Iwai had to swallow out of nervousness. He was so hot that Iwai wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself for very long at all.

 

“Do you like what I’m wearing?” he pinched at the grey t-shirt over his torso. The chat immediately flew past with dozens of replies.

 

**_not sexy at all_ **

 

**_You’re slipping up Joker_ **

 

**_just show us your ass already u filthy slut_ **

 

**_take it off_ **

 

**_hi cute boy ;)_ **

 

**_boring_ **

 

**_anything looks good on you_ **

 

**_show dick ?? plisse show dick no/w_ **

 

Iwai clicked his teeth. He felt an unwarranted wave of possessiveness wash over him; so many people said such disrespectful things and spoke to him as if he were just a fucktoy. It wasn’t like Iwai disagreed with them, though - but he resented the fact that hundreds of other people were so easily able to see the object of _his_ affections in this way. He noticed a small ‘x’ next to the chatbox, and he clicked it immediately. Thank god he could ignore that shit, as he was pretty sure that if he had to read it any longer, he’d end up with murderous tendencies tonight instead of orgasming. Akira, on the other hand, appeared amused by all of the attention he was getting. He read the comments carefully, and ‘hmm’ed in a husky tone as he contemplated everyone’s messages. Then, Akira took his glasses off, and peered closer at the screen.

 

“Oh, so it’s not revealing enough for you all? You really are quite hard to please,” Akira sighed in mock irritation as he rested his head in his palms - and he still _somehow_ managed to make it sound seductive. Iwai briefly thought that he should just immediately go into full-time acting if he was already so good at performing. “Well, I did think that perhaps this wouldn’t be to your tastes. So I got these too,” Akira shuffled back, so that the shot which had before only shown him from the waist up, now showed his whole body elegantly lain across the sheets.

 

Iwai’s breath caught in his throat. The seemingly normal grey t-shirt was quite oversized, so much so that it looked more like a dress than a shirt. It made his figure look extremely cute in contrast to the size of it, but that wasn’t the best part - the best part was the lacy thigh high socks hugging his long legs.

 

They were black, aside from the lace that squeezed at his thighs around the top of the fabric, which was an intricate floral pattern of dark blue laid over his pale skin.

 

Akira was laying sideways to the camera, head propped up by both of his elbows. The fabric of the t-shirt was pulled tight around the shape of his body, and the hem only _barely_ covered his ass, giving a glorious view of the expanse of his pale upper thighs that were exposed between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his socks. And damn - had his ass _always_ been that round? The outline of his thin waist curving upwards into the swell of his ass cheeks was not hidden one bit by the thin fabric. Iwai supposed that it was more difficult to see the form of his body through the casual clothes Akira usually wore, because he was a good guy that definitely wouldn’t check out the asses of those who he employed. Usually.

 

And then, Akira wiggled his butt to the side a little, and - _oh._ Yup - he wasn’t wearing anything under that shirt. As he moved, Iwai could _just_ about see the gap between the very top of his thighs from under the long shirt, and he could see his tight balls peeking through there. Akira gave the camera a confident smirk, as if he were very proud of himself.

 

Iwai could appreciate many things about the male sex, but balls had never been something that he had particularly felt any interest towards whatsoever. But seeing Akira like this, seeing just a glimpse of the round outlines peeping out from under his cute outfit - for the first time in his life, Iwai found himself thinking that balls were adorable. Seeing them from behind like that, he would’ve done just about anything to be allowed to feel Akira up under the skirt of the fabric. He hadn’t even _done_ anything yet, and Iwai was already embarrassingly hard just from these few minutes.

 

“I thought you might change your minds about it,” he laughed teasingly. “And these socks are my new favourites; I bought them just today, after work.”

 

_Oh did he, now._

 

“And thank you so much for all the donations. I guess technically, you guys bought the socks for me, so I’m glad that you like them too.”

 

As he said so, he turned so that he was now laying on his back, and the outline of his clothed dick stretched the grey fabric in a way that made his erection look very prominent. Honestly, it made Iwai feel a little bit better about being so hard so near the beginning.

 

Akira wrapped a hand around his dick just like that, and Iwai could pretty much see every detail of his dick, the thin fabric sticking fast to the shape of it. A small sigh came through Akira’s lips as he felt himself. Iwai felt his mouth go dry. Then, with diligent, intent eyes, he watched as a dark spot of precum stained the light grey cloth and gradually spread into a larger patch at the very tip of his dick.

 

“I’m so pent up today,” Akira sighed. “And speaking of money, I think I may have received a sugar daddy invitation earlier,” he spoke, his head tilted lazily towards the camera as he touched himself. Iwai felt his own expression physically shift in surprise; it seemed like Akira truthfully wasn’t lacking in income.

 

“My boss is quite a bit older than me. Seems like a real rough guy, but is actually pretty gentle when you get to know him. After work, today, he suddenly starts talking about how he was willing to help me out with any money troubles I might have.” Iwai was genuinely worried his own heart had stopped in that moment. He was talking about _him._

 

Akira pulls the shirt up a little, exposing the length of his shaft, but keeping the head still hidden beneath the fabric. His size was on the smaller side, but in no way little. He then wraps his hand around his bare erection, and softly ‘ah’s as he massages the underside with his thumb.

 

“Yeah, my first thought was that he wanted sexual favours too. But unfortunately, it didn’t really seem like he was interested in that. Shame, really,” he continued. “He’s a big guy. And I bet he’s covered in tattoos. Honestly, I’d like to see them one day.” He moved his palm up and down around his length, his soft thighs squished together as he did so.

 

_Now, that wasn’t fair._

 

Iwai couldn’t stand holding back anymore, and he hastily released his dick from the confines of his jeans. It was completely flushed red, and Iwai hadn’t realised how uncomfortable he had been with his jeans straining against it until he involuntarily groaned with relief. Shit, how fast was this brat going to make him come?

 

“Bet his cock is huge too. Ever since I first met that guy, I can’t help but keep thinking about how rough he’d treat me with that huge cock of his. I’d easily be able to take it, too. You’ve all seen how much I can take,” his other hand appeared to subconsciously wind around his back in order to softly prise his hole open. “He could bend me over his desk and fuck me whenever he wanted, right there in public, and I’d be ready to take all of him.” He quivered as more precum dripped onto his shirt.

 

_That really wasn’t fucking fair at all._

 

With that, Iwai had his mind basically made up already. He was going to make Akira his, no matter whether that be a contradiction of his morals or not. Iwai didn’t dare to touch his own dick. He left it rock hard, twitching at full attention, in fear that he really would come immediately.

 

“Speaking of huge cocks, I’ve got another surprise for you all.” Akira stopped touching himself, and got to his knees in order to grab the camera. He then stood up, and placed the camera on the floor. Right in the forefront of the shot was a red dildo standing up straight, suckered to the floor. Iwai’s mouth fell a little open at the size of it; it must have been even bigger than the one he’d seen Akira pushing into himself yesterday. The pit of his stomach somersaulted with the anticipation of it.

 

Akira sat on the floor next to it, and grinned into the camera in amusement as he read the chat.

 

“I’m touched by your concerns. Of course I’ll be able to handle it. What do you take me for?” he said as he ran his hands over the bare section of his inner thighs. “Maybe soon I’ll be able to get an even bigger one. I won’t break _quite_ that easily.”

 

With one swift motion, he removed the grey shirt to reveal his slim but firm torso and pink, perky nipples. Iwai didn’t get all too long to fully consume the sight, though, as Akira soon turned around, making his bare ass the focus of attention instead. He peered over his slender shoulder between long, dark eyelashes, and spoke to the camera.

 

“I’m going to make myself come just from fucking myself on this.”

 

He then braced himself on a chest of drawers in front of him, and slowly lowered himself onto the tip of the dildo. Iwai could see that his sock-covered legs were shaking in what may have been arousal, pain or effort - he didn’t know which; perhaps a mixture of all three - as the head of the dildo nudged at his hole, slowly stretching it wider. However, it did seem that Akira had sufficiently prepared himself beforehand, since the wide plastic tip slipped inside the opening a lot easier than anyone would have ever thought. Akira gave a throaty groan as he ever so slowly sat down onto the length, his arms also shaking with the overwhelming sensation of it all.

 

“Still… it’s r-really… a lot though… haah,” his speech came out in broken breaths, sighing as he finally sat all the way down on his knees, the dildo fully hidden inside him. He took a few moments to adjust to the sensation, and his breath came out in heavy pants.

 

Iwai almost couldn’t believe he was enjoying seeing his own friend impaled on a huge dildo so much. But there was no way he could deny it any more. He was literally _begging_ Iwai to fuck him. And Iwai wasn’t going to turn him down.

 

He faced away from the camera as he gradually increased his pace, using his quivering knees to lever himself up and down the length of the toy. His cute, rounded butt was in the focus of the screen, completely on offer to the audience, and Iwai found himself quickly becoming obsessed with it. His own dick twitched more, but he still didn’t dare touch it.

 

“It’s so big that… I can feel it touching every part of me, deep inside,” Akira glanced over his shoulder, mouth hanging open as he started making those beautiful sounds that Iwai had heard yesterday - the high-pitched, hiccup-y notes that seemed to slip from his throat completely involuntarily. He was blushing all the way up to his ears, the tips of which were hidden by soft black curls.

 

Akira really was a lot more fit than Iwai gave him credit for. His pale thighs were still shaking, but it was getting to the point that he was incessantly dropping onto the toy, fucking himself faster and faster, seemingly using all of his energy to bounce his hips up and down. And with his ass stuck out cutely behind him like that, he would look over his shoulder to grace the audience with his pretty face every so often, with an aroused expression that looked as if he may start crying at any second. His moans grew more urgent.

 

“I think- I’m going to come-” his own breaths interrupted him.

 

And sure enough, without even touching his dick once, his hips stuttered until he froze half-way down the toy. With a laboured, choked moan that came off in a high-pitched whine at the top of his throat, Iwai could see through the gap between Akira’s ass and the floor as cum splattered on the floorboards.

 

A few moments passed, filled with nothing but Akira’s breathing. Then, he pulled himself off the toy, and collapsed helplessly onto the space on the floor beside the toy. He was still facing away from the camera; he lay curled up on his side, with his hole completely exposed to the camera, and his arms splayed out next to him as his chest heaved with exhausted breaths. He looked totally and utterly fucked out. And not to mention, his hole was almost bright red in colour from the abuse it had taken, gaping and twitching around nothing as it adjusted to the loss of the toy. Iwai gulped.

 

Without taking his eyes off of Akira’s body for one second, Iwai finally allowed himself to wrap a rough palm around his dick. It couldn’t have taken more than a minute for him to finish. His eyes trained on Akira’s exploited hole, he thought of how sensitive Akira would be if he were to come inside there right now, and that thought alone brought him to the height of his pleasure. He finally let his eyes fall closed as complete bliss washed over him, not letting even a second of this pleasure fall victim to guilt.

 

* * *

 

 

 

This time, when Akira came into work, Iwai looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Mornin’, kid,” he greeted.

 

“Good morning, Iwai-san,” Akira smiled in return, walking over to drop his things by the counter. “You seem to be in a good mood today,” he continued, his tone pleasantly surprised. Iwai grinned around the lollipop in his mouth.

 

“Ya think so? I guess I am feelin’ pretty good,” Iwai laced his fingers and stretched his arms out in front of him. “Well, we’ve got a few things t’be doin’ today.”

 

“What can I help with?” Akira immediately offered. Always such a good boy.

 

“Y’see that pile of boxes in the corner? Could you bring ‘em into the back room? It’s full of manuals that need sortin’.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Is what he may have said, but Iwai quickly saw that he was having quite an issue picking the box up. Even when he walked, Iwai could see the slightest limp in his step, and then when he bent down, he suddenly stood upright again and cursed through his teeth.

 

“What’s up?” Iwai asked, despite the fact that he knew exactly what was wrong. Akira sighed as he bent his legs a little in order to bring them some relief.

 

“Think I went a bit too hard working out yesterday. All the muscles in my legs are killing me.”

 

_Working out. Right._

 

“Are you okay? You don’t need to sit down or anythin’?”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Although, you might need to come help me pick this up,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Sure. But y’know it’s not good to just leave it, grit your teeth and force y’self through it when you strain a muscle. Might end up hurtin’ it even worse,” Iwai lectured. Akira shook his head.

 

“I know, but I’m not sure what I could possibly do to make it feel better.”

 

Iwai smirked.

 

“I know a few ways. If you’ll let me, I can give you a good sports massage for the pain. Learnt it from a few guys at the gym; promise it really helps,” Iwai offered, giving Akira his kindest tone. Akira blinked at him in confusion.

 

“Really? You’d do that?”

 

Iwai nodded.

 

“Well, then, thank you. Where do you want me?”

 

_On your kn-_

 

“Let’s go to the couch in the back. Ain’t got any clients scheduled for now, so should be fine t’leave the front unattended.”

 

 

And that was how Iwai ended up with Akira lying on his front, sprawled out on the small couch in the workroom. Iwai perched on the edge next to him.

 

“Alright, if anythin’ hurts too much, then just say, aight?” Iwai reminded him, placing both of his palms on each of his calf muscles.

 

“Got it,” Akira replied, his voice muffled by a pillow.

 

He started low. Iwai worked his fingertips around the bones of Akira’s ankles, not putting too much pressure into it. It seemed like it felt good, since Akira sighed, and sunk into his crossed arms that were supporting his head. Iwai moved his hands further up, massaging his firm calf muscles until they felt softer beneath his grip. As he did so, that usual calm and collected façade that Akira kept up melted until his facial features were soft, and he was breathing with quiet sighs.

 

“Feels good, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s really good,” Akira affirmed, his eyes closed.

 

Then Iwai worked his palms up to what must have been extremely sore thighs. He did feel Akira tense for a second as he curled his hands around the outer side of his thighs, rubbing up and down. He leaned down, getting closer to Akira’s ear.

 

“Doesn’t hurt too much?” he prompted in a gentle tone.

 

“I mean, it does, but -” his eyebrows knitted. “It feels good to get rid of some of the tension.”

 

“Yeah, I thought it might,” Iwai said, leaning further over Akira’s back again. “Seems like you really overdid it.”

 

Akira ‘mmm’ed in assent. Iwai then moved further up his legs, getting dangerously close to his ass this time, and gently kneaded his skin towards his inner thighs. They felt really nice and cushiony in Iwai’s grip - just how he’d imagined they might feel beneath his touch from watching them.

 

“I wish you’d take better care of yourself,” he said lowly, right into Akira’s ear this time. “You deserve it.”

 

Iwai watched on in amusement as he felt Akira palpably shiver, goosebumps showing up obviously at the base of his neck. And then, as Iwai worked his fingers even closer to the space in between the top of his thighs, Akira’s relaxed breaths began to turn more and more ragged as pink tinged his cheeks. He didn’t show any signs of discomfort, though. Iwai heard a very quiet moan - still audible even though he had obviously tried to muffle it with the pillow. He grew more daring, one hand in between Akira’s thighs, and then he placed one on a single asscheek gently.

 

“This okay?” Iwai hushed into his ear. A small whine hitched in Akira’s throat, and he nodded perhaps a little more harshly than necessary. Iwai allowed himself a small smile of victory just before he pushed both of his palms to Akira’s ass, kneading the flesh there in slow circles. Akira buried his face in the pillow.

 

“Feels good?”

 

Another nod. After another minute massaging at his soft muscle, Iwai returned to the space between his thighs. He slotted both hands between the top part of his thighs in a way that Iwai’s pinkies must have been pressing at the bottom of Akira’s balls. He gave similar treatment to his thighs there too, and there was no doubt about it - Akira was heavily turned on. Now that Iwai was very aware of that once-unfamiliar lewd expression that he’d been allowed the privilege of seeing over the past few days, he could just tell that it was on Akira’s face right now from his flushed ears and cheeks.

 

“Turn over,” Iwai ordered. Akira immediately did as he was told, and _oh_ , what a sight he was. There was that erotic look again. Anticipative breaths came through his parted pink lips, and he looked up at Iwai as if he were the most amazing thing in the world. That part was new; it even made Iwai feel on the verge of blushing himself. And then, as Iwai’s eyeline travelled down his body, Akira’s straining erection within his skinny jeans was very difficult to ignore.

 

Iwai smirked, victorious. He leaned over, directly placing a large hand over the hard outline.

 

“So,” he hushed. “What’s goin’ on here?” he asked knowingly as he brushed his palm over it. Unexpectedly, Akira fully cried out. It was a lot louder than what he’d heard on stream, but Iwai didn’t let himself falter with any kind of surprise.

 

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Akira muttered as he stared up at him indignantly beneath dark eyelashes.

 

“Don’t be cheeky ‘bout it,” Iwai slapped a palm to one of his thighs, but not too hard. “You should be grateful,” he smirked. “Now get back on your front and pull down your pants.”

 

Again, Akira did as he was told without questioning him, pulling his underwear down so that the waistband lay just beneath his ass.

 

“I saw your stream, y’know.”

 

That got Akira’s attention. He stared up at him with round eyes, not even stiffening up. In fact, he rose his ass higher into the air.

 

“Yeah? What did you think?”

 

“Thought you’d been forced into it. Was sick with worry. Then I thought that maybe you’re just a slut.”

 

That made Akira laugh. It was a sweet, genuine laugh, and it may have touched Iwai’s heart just a little bit.

 

“So that’s why you suddenly lectured me on money? Thanks, but no - I just enjoy doing it because it’s more fun than just getting off all alone. Also, a bit of extra money never hurt anyone,” he said, then purposely pushed his butt into Iwai’s clothed erection. Iwai pushed back, grinding himself firmly against his soft flesh. “Although, If I’d had known that _you_ were willing to do me with _that_ huge thing, then I don’t think I would have needed to go the trouble of doing that stuff.”

 

They’d never even had sex of any kind before, and somehow, Akira already knew how to push every single one of his buttons. Iwai chuckled lowly.

 

Shuffling to sit back again, he turned his attention to Akira’s pert ass. Surprisingly, it looked even better in real life than it ever had on the camera, and Iwai doubted that he’d ever be able to leave him alone ever again. He wasn’t a patient man. And he saw what he wanted very clearly.

 

He put his right hand on Akira’s bare right asscheek, and used his thumb to spread it so that he could take a look at his hole. As expected - the skin there was still bright red from last night, and looked very painful still. He lightly pressed the pad of the tip of his thumb to the raw skin there. Akira made a strange keening noise in response.

 

But no.

 

He may have wanted to be rough with him, but Iwai wasn’t a completely unforgiving sadist. He needed to give him time to heal. Although, he wasn’t going to let Akira know about that right now. He could have just a little bit more fun with him as of yet. With his thumb still pressed over his hole, he leaned over and gave a kiss to his ear before speaking into it in a filthy tone.

 

“So, you were beggin’ me to put it in here, weren’t you? To think that you’d only been thinkin’ ‘bout my cock all this time that I was treatin’ you as my friend… Thinkin’ you were an innocent guy…” Iwai pushed the tip of his thumb inside. “I think you’re going to need punishing.”

 

Suddenly, Akira’s body began to shake all over, and a desperate cry escaped his throat. He then promptly clamped a palm over his mouth. Iwai wondered if he was just feeling particularly sensitive - and then he realised.

 

_No._

 

_Fucking._

 

_Way._

 

“No fuckin’ way,” Iwai repeated aloud, forcibly flipping Akira over.

 

Sure enough, a small puddle of sticky white liquid was right there on the couch, a string of it connected to the tip of Akira’s dick. More of it had made an unfortunate wet patch on his jacket.

 

He had come just from Iwai’s voice.

 

“I can’t fuckin’ believe you jus’ did that,” Iwai reiterated, doing nothing but stare at him in wonder. Akira did nothing but give him an embarrassed look.

 

“I’ll clean it up, so don’t w-”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Iwai disregarded him with a flippant hand. “The point is. You really just fuckin’ came from my voice and a fingertip in your ass.”

 

Akira’s pale skin turned a deep shade of red.

 

“And? I just… I just like you a lot.”

 

Iwai spluttered at how dishevelled he was acting compared to usual.

 

“Yeah. I like you too, kid,” Iwai used his clean hand to stroke his fingers gently through those silky curls.

 

_And you’ll have to show me everything else that I’ve missed out on, too._


End file.
